


The Start of Something New

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: samhain_smut, F/M, HP: EWE, Samhain Smut 2013, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of his sister (and his mum) trying to get him back with Hermione (despite the fact that she moved to Australia), Ron escapes his sister's attempt at matchmaking at her Halloween party with Harry's help. Things take a turn for the unexpected when accidentally walks in on a half-dressed Pansy in her bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2013 round of [Samhain_Smut](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/) on livejournal. The prompt I chose was #2: Pansy's Halloween costume is too hot for Ron to resist.

The Halloween party was already in full swing when Ron Weasley arrived. This was the last place he wanted to be, but he'd promised his sister that he'd attend her and Harry's first party as a married couple.

"Ron! You're here!" his sister exclaimed the moment she spotted him.

"I promised I would," he replied, forcing himself to sound positive.

She gave him a smile that didn't mask the pity in her eyes. It was the same look he'd gotten from nearly all of his family and friends since Hermione had moved away six weeks ago to take a prestigious internship in Australia.

Harry and George were the only ones who understood that Ron wasn't broken hearted over Hermione leaving the country. After all, he and Hermione had broken up six months before she'd been accepted for the internship. It had been a mutual agreement after they admitted they were better of as friends than as lovers. There was no future for them; even if his mum, and apparently Ginny, refused to accept that.

His mum had attempted to get him and Hermione alone several times while they were helping setup for Harry and Ginny's wedding. She had persisted despite Harry managing to intercept her nearly every time.

Judging by the look on his sister's face, it was clear that she'd caught the matchmaking bug from their mum. However, before his sister had a chance to say anything, Harry arrived at their side with a drink for Ron and a message for Ginny. "Padma wants to know what's in the cheese dip."

"Keep Ron company until I get back," Ginny told her husband before she walked off.

"You'll get out now if you know what's good for you," Harry muttered to Ron. "She's been talking with Lavender."

Ron paused with the bottle half way to his lips. "She doesn't like Lavender," he stated.

"I reckon she thinks that since it was when you were dating Lavender that you realized you wanted to be with Hermione that it will happen again," Harry explained.

"Fuck," Ron grumbled. He glanced towards the front door, but in the few minutes he'd been there the crowd had grown.

"Go down the hall to the bedroom," Harry told him, hurriedly. "There is a balcony that is connected to the neighbor's flat. She's expecting you."

"Expecting me?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's Pansy," Harry said, quickly. "Go. Ginny will be back in a moment, Padma didn't really want to know what was in the cheese dip."

Ron shoved the drink into Harry's hands and then pushed his way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for his sister. People tried to stop him, but he promised to come back and talk to them after "going to the loo."

Finally, he reached the nearly empty hall that led to the lone bedroom and bathroom. He quickly ducked into the bedroom and made his way to the balcony. He pulled the sliding door open, slipped out and closed the door behind him. He shivered slightly as the chill of the late October night enveloped him.

Forcing himself to ignore the cold, he climbed over the half wall that separated Harry and Ginny's balcony from Pansy's. He peered through the sliding glass door and found himself looking into her bedroom. He raised his hand to knock, but then the light went on in Harry and Ginny's room and he skipped being polite. He quickly opened the door, went in and closed it.

Certain he'd almost been caught, Ron moved away from the window and into the first open door he found. He was sure his sister was nosy enough to look through Pansy's window.

"Uh, hello?" a voice said from behind him.

Ron spun around and his face turned instantly red when realized he'd wandered into Pansy's bathroom. His face burned hotter as he realized that she was half dressed, wearing only a black strapless bra and a pair of black, satin knickers.

"S- sorry," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Harry warned me that you might sneak in," she said. "But I didn't think you'd be here this quickly. I haven't even made it to the party yet."

"You're going to the party?" Ron asked.

"I'd planned on it," Pansy replied. "Do you think I shouldn't?"

"It's really crowded," Ron said, lamely.

"Doesn't surprise me," Pansy stated. "Your sister wanted to expand their flat for the night, but Harry talked her out of it."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Pansy's doorbell rang.

"That's Ginny," Ron stated, absolutely certain that his sister had come looking for him.

"You stay here," Pansy told him. She grabbed her dressing gown from behind the bathroom door and slipped it on as she left.

From the bathroom, Ron heard her entire conversation with Ginny. Pansy assured his sister that she hadn't seen or heard him on her balcony, which wasn't a lie, and she promised to let Ginny know if she heard or saw anything.

A few minutes later, Pansy returned to the bathroom.

"She thinks that Harry helped you escape the party," Pansy informed him. "You should probably stay here for a while. If anyone going to the party sees you, they're sure to mention it to her."

Ron cursed under his breath but nodded.

"I have to go make an appearance next door," she told him. "She'll get suspicious if I don't go,"

"She's probably already suspicious," Ron stated, knowing his sister.

Pansy smiled. "Harry brought over some food and drinks in case this happened," she informed him. "Lay low for a while. I've closed the curtains on all the windows, which isn't out of the ordinary, since I always do that when I leave."

Ron nodded and left the bathroom. He walked through her bedroom to get to the main part of her flat, which was nearly identical to Harry and Ginny's next door, but reversed with their kitchens butted up to each other.

Hungry, he opened her fridge and helped himself to a drink and the plate of food Harry had brought over. He carried his dinner to her sofa and set it on the coffee table before sitting down. He'd just picked up a cracker with cheese on it when Pansy walked into the room dressed in a long dark blue shirt which resembled the top to the Auror robes that he himself wore every day. She'd paired the shirt with a pair of short black shorts and a pair of thigh high black boots with tall heels.

"No one else dressed up," he said and instantly wanted to kick himself.

Pansy worked as the liaison between the Auror Department and the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He couldn't begin to count the number of conversations they'd had in the three years they'd worked together. So why in Merlin's name had he stuck his foot in his mouth twice already in such a short time?

"I don't mind," she replied. "Dressing up on Halloween is part of the fun."

He had to bite his lip from groaning as she adjusted her costume in front of him-- tugging here and pulling there.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while," she said, straightening up. "I'll tell your sister that I saw someone running across the parking lot as I was walking over."

"She won't believe you," he stated.

"It's worth a try," Pansy replied. Then she was gone.

Ron sighed as he leaned back against her sofa, which only invited her scent to envelope him completely. He sat up straight, hoping that would strip it from his mind, but it didn't. He grabbed his drink and took a sip.

What the hell was going on? Pansy was one of the guys at work, sort of. She joined them when they went out for drinks after work and she'd even joined them for a Quidditch game or two.

Her costume though. What was that about? She was normally borderline conservative in the way she dressed. Yet tonight, she was basically showing it all off for free.

A surprising spike of jealousy tore through him at the thought of guys he considered friends checking her out. Obviously, Seamus and Lavender had split up since his sister was trying to get him back with his ex. His blood began to boil; Seamus had said when they were still in school that Pansy would be hot if she pulled the stick out of her ass.

Yes, Ron could imagine a drunken Seamus making a pass at Pansy. He was certain that Seamus' motivation would be to 1) get some arse and 2) piss Lavender off. Alarms went off in Ron's head and he knew he could not let that happen.

Enraged, Ron jumped to his feet, but before he could take a step towards the door, it opened and Pansy slipped in.

"You were absolutely right, it's too crowded in there," she said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then a look of confusion crossed her face. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"Did that git Seamus hit on you?" he demanded. They were both surprised by the fury in his voice.

"I didn't even see Seamus," she replied, cautiously. "I spoke to both Harry and Ginny for a couple minutes, but then I claimed claustrophobia and left."

"Oh," Ron replied, physically and mentally deflating as he sank down onto the sofa.

"Are you alright?" she asked again.

Ron shrugged and looked away until he heard the click of her heels on the floor. He watched her slide his food and drink over before she sat down on the table. He couldn't help but notice that her shorts were shorter than he'd originally thought as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Alright, what is going on?" she asked him. "You're acting strange."

"I'm acting strange?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "Look at you! Y-you're wearing...well you're wearing...you're practically naked!"

Pansy covered her mouth and tried to hide her amusement, but he saw right through it.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down on the sofa. Just the act of her touching his shoulder sent blood to his loins.

"Harry was right," she stated. "You are the slowest, most obtuse, git in the entire world."

"What?" he asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Ron Weasley, I'm in love with you," she stated.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he stared back at her. "Y- You're what? H- How? Why?"

"I'm in love with you," she repeated. "I don't know how, or why, or when. All I know is that one day, a year ago, I woke up and realized that you were the perfect guy for me."

Ron stared at her as everything began to fall into place in his head. Up until a year ago, he and Pansy had talked almost regularly, but then they suddenly started talking every day and not just about stuff related to work. Then, after he and Hermione had broken up, Pansy had started joining him and his mates when they went out for drinks after work and had gone with them to Quidditch games. She'd also told him that her favorite team was the Chudley Cannons.

"I've been a Cannons fan my entire life," she said before he could wonder if she'd lied to him about liking them. "I can show you pictures from my fifth birthday. My mother wanted me to have a girly party, but I insisted on having a Cannons theme. I made all of my friends wear orange and there are so many _excellent_ photos for blackmailing."

They were silent for a few moments as he tried to gather his thoughts, but every time he tried to focus, a whiff of her perfume would reach his nose or she'd unconsciously adjust her costume.

"Why did you tell me tonight?" he asked her.

"Because you were here?" she replied with a shrug. "Also, because I've been telling myself that I needed to tell you for the last six months. We're not getting any younger. My mother is constantly reminding me that she was married and pregnant with my younger sister by my age."

"I- well, I-," he stammered. He wasn't prepared to deal with a confession of love from a witch that he barely knew outside of the office much less think about being married and having babies. "I need a minute."

"Take all the time you need," she replied.

Then she stood up and he found himself staring at the crotch of her shorts. His eyes stayed trained on her as she turned and headed towards the kitchen. Then she opened the fridge and bent over to get a drink.

His nether regions jumped to attention at the sight of her round arse that he suddenly realized was covered in leather. Before he could really comprehend what he was doing, he stood and crossed the room. She'd already righted herself by then, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her arse from behind.

She jumped in surprise, but quickly leaned into his body.

"I suppose, it would help if I knew we had chemistry," he said. He groaned inwardly at his lameness and wondered what the hell she saw in him.

Instead of replying, she turned around and kissed him. Her lips burned against his and as their tongues met, there were explosions in Ron's mind and his trousers became even tighter. He'd never experienced a kiss with so much power and he didn't even think about stopping himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

He was certain that she could feel his hardness, but she made it a fact when she ground her lower body against him. He let out a strangled moan against her lips, praying in his head that he wouldn't end it before it started.

"Bedroom," she mumbled. Instead of returning her lips to his, she licked from his chin up to his right ear, which she nibbled on.

With his body pulsing with excitement, Ron lifted her up and carried her back to her bedroom. He deposited her onto her bed and pulled out of her embrace instead of allowing her to pull him down with her. He took a step back and began to undress, hoping she'd get the hint and follow suit.

She did, but when she started to unzip her boots, he spoke, "Leave them on."

He saw her raise her eyebrow at his request, but then she shrugged and undid her shorts, arching her body off her bed to pull them down.

When they were both in underclothes, he joined her on the bed and lined his body up alongside hers. Their mouths met hungrily and their hands began to explore over what remained of their clothes. He was gentle as he touched her breasts and the center of her knickers, but she held nothing back as she ran her hand purposely over his manhood.

Groaning, he broke away from her lips and kissed down to the valley between her breasts. He undid the front closure on her bra and used his hands to cup her full, creamy white breasts. He used his thumbs and forefingers to bring her rosy pink nipples to a point and then pulled them into his mouth one at a time.

She wiggled beneath him, clearly enjoying the treatment. Or so he thought until her hands found his hair and she pushed his head downwards.

"What do you want me to do down here?" he asked, feigning stupidity. Her response was to raise herself onto her elbows and glare at him. It might have had the desired effect if she'd been dressed, but with her nipples still hard and her breathing a bit labored, the intensity of her glare was lost on him.

Ron smirked to himself as he drew his finger along the center of her knickers. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and had a sneaky suspicion that if he didn't move at the speed she wanted, she'd let him know. Smirking, he took his time touching her over the satin material of her knickers. He also drew his hand around the inside of her thighs and just to the edge of her knickers, but never slipping under them.

"I swear to Merlin, Ron Weasley, that if you don't stop teasing, I will curse you," she threatened.

Still smirking, he pulled her knickers down and off, only getting them stuck on the boots once. He waited a pause before touching the inside of her thighs again. She growled impatiently, but before she could say anything, he finally slipped his finger between her velvety folds.

Her desire coated his fingers at once, showing him just how ready she was, but he wasn't ready to give in completely. His worked his fingers over her most intimate parts and repeated actions when she gave the most arousing responses. The best noise, by far, was when he slipped a finger into her center for the first time and coupled that with a little pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

His manhood ached as he paid extra attention to her body and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take his self-imposed torture.

She seemed to be thinking along the same lines for her voice, laced with a husky desire, said, "Need. You. Now."

Ron pulled himself away from her and slipped his pants off. He grabbed his wand from the pocket of his trousers and cast an anti-pregnancy incantation. He dropped his wand onto the floor and then turned back towards her. He settled himself above her, his hands on either side of her body as to not crush her. She helped guide his manhood to the right spot and he slid into her. Her walls instantly contracted around him and he knew in that instant, that they were a perfect fit.

He lowered his mouth to hers for a searing kiss before he pulled away and began to move. Their bodies picked up a natural rhythm as they rocked together. Her hands started around his neck, but as they continued, they moved down his back, caressing him, before ultimately falling down to his hips, where she silently urging him to pick up the pace.

Her body burned against his own as their arousals built and he finally couldn't hold it in any longer. With a loud grunt, he came inside of her. He used what little energy he had left to keep moving inside of her and his hand slipped between their bodies to touch her bundle of nerves. Her release came moments later, his name on her lips as she shuddered.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as he flopped down next to her on the bed. His heart was racing and he was struggling to catch his breath, but he knew that sex had never been like that with Hermione. It hadn't even been close.

Rolling onto his side, he looked at Pansy and she smiled in return. His eyes strayed to her chest, watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. He felt her hand on his chin and looked up.

"Was that enough chemistry for you?" she asked him.

"I can't remember," he lied while a grin stretched across his face. "We may have to do it again."

She smirked and said, "Gladly."

His eyes opened wide as her hand reached down and wrapped around his manhood. He started to tell her that he needed time to recover, but the words died on his lips as need filled his body.

Apparently chemistry could do anything.

\-----

It was with regret that Ron slipped out of Pansy's bed early the next morning. He wanted desperately to stay, especially for another round of sex, but he knew that his sister would be showing up at his flat before long demanding to know where he'd escaped to.

"Don't leave," Pansy's groggy voice spoke as he started to get dressed.

"Have to," he replied, pulling on his pants. He reached for his trousers, but paused and turned to look at her. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Absolutely," she replied. "And we'll stay the night at your place?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. He finished getting dressed and then gave her a kiss before he left the room. He grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit on her counter and headed towards the door. He opened it and exited the flat.

He was just getting ready to close it when a voice from the other side of the small landing spoke, "Ron?"

Groaning, Ron turned and found his sister standing in the doorway of her and Harry's flat. His best friend stood behind her grinning like a fool.

"Uh, hi," Ron said. He heard rustling from inside of Pansy's flat and then she appeared in the doorway wearing her dressing gown.

"You lied to me," Ginny accused, looking at Pansy. "He was here the whole night, wasn't he?"

"Just to clarify, you never asked if I'd seen your brother or if he was in my flat," Pansy stated. "You asked if I'd seen anyone on my balcony and I can assure you, I did not see your brother on the balcony. He surprised me in the bathroom."

Ron thought he'd gotten off lucky as his sister pouted in silence, but then his git of a best friend spoke up.

"You know, when I was cleaning up around here last night, I heard some strange noises coming from your side of the wall," Harry stated.

His words caught Ginny's attention and she looked from Ron to Pansy and back again. "You're dating?" she asked.

"Exploring," Pansy replied. "We're still trying to figure it out."

Ron watched his sister bite her lip and wondered what was going on in her head. He thought for a moment that she was going to say something about Hermione, but she surprised him by saying, "Well, as long as you're happy."

Ron smirked and kissed his sister on the cheek. Then he took Pansy by the hand in led her back into her flat. With that taken care of there was no reason why he and Pansy couldn't stay in bed until they went out for their first date.


End file.
